


Reunion x And x Reclamation

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Beastiality ig, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Crazy slots, For the love of god asoiaf followers look away, Leorio’s radio fist appears but for unclean reasons, M/M, Shoutout to the pregnancy rock theory, chimera ant kite, flirting with breeding, ging visits his student after thinking he’s dead, if Zazan can turn into an alligator kite can grow a cock, ive fabricated this relationship in my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: I took all of my cursed headcanons and thrust them into this fic enjoy. Instead of calling, Ging makes a personal visit to his disciple. Gon said Kite had died, but also that he was alive, so he seeks out the truth
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Reunion x And x Reclamation

“I have a confession.” His master’s voice was no surprise, his En had picked him up ten minutes ago. Kite sighed. 

“Then let’s hear it.” He turned in his seat to face the door and address his oldest friend. Ging burst into laughter when he laid eyes on this new body of his. 

“Oh, Kite, fuck!” Ging-San doubled over. When he collected himself he continued. “I always secretly hoped I would see the results if you rolled a zero. To see if you actually had learned something from me.” Ging seemed to float across the floor.

“You couldn’t even get your hair right. That’s embarrassing.” When Ging took a handful of his strawberry hair Kite sighed and focused. Master ticked. “Your hair was always a softer texture.” Kite looked to the silver fistful in Ging’s hand and rolled his eyes. Well, half of it was silver anyways. He figured he was still growing, and between the nature of chimera ants and his own nen he’d get back to some semblance of his real self eventually. 

“Is this what you’re here to talk about? Slots?” His master made himself comfortable on the couch opposite of him. 

“Hm. Not really, just wondered what got you killed.”

“I was saving Gon.” Ging put his pointer finger in Kite’s face. 

“Stupid reason. You know it can’t die.” Kite grimaced. 

“I hate when you talk about him like an object. But fine. Saving Killua, then.” Ging hummed. 

“You have to admit it’s ironic.” Kite groaned and leaned back on the couch. “You got killed by an  _ ant _ of all things and instead of your perfectly fine body, came back as one.”

“I’m stronger now, technically.”

“Stronger… and shorter. Where’s your corpse?”

“Here.” When he was in a particularly morbid mood he would visit it sometimes, running his hands through the long silky strands of his hair. Looking up into the face he always expected to see in the mirror. The Royal Guards nen kept it perfectly preserved even after their death. Once Spinner had asked if he’d wanted a funeral, or to get rid of his body, and he’d told her no. Thankfully she hadn’t asked any questions. 

“You piss Slots off then?” Kite summoned the clown and shrugged.

“Ask them.” It materialized beside him, angry as ever.

“You idiot, why’d you call me out when there’s no enemy? You know there’s rules- GING!” Kite’s master threw his arms out apologetically. It had always favored his master 

“Been a while, huh? Why’d you stick Kite in that bug?” Slots narrowed his eyes. 

“He didn’t exactly give me much to work with, losing his head and all.” The Hatsu groaned. “Had to get real creative, he’s lucky I’m crafty. But enough about that fool, I’ve missed you.” It floated over to Ging and hovered around him excitedly like a child meeting his hero. Kite never had the heart to admit Crazy Slots said and felt what he really thought. 

“I’m almost surprised you brought him back as your Hatsu.” Naturally, Slots was offended. 

“That stupid bastard is nothing without me, are you kidding?! He’s lucky I  _ wanted  _ to come back.” Ging smiled and opened his mouth to reply when Kite dismissed it. 

“Insufferable as ever.” 

“I still don’t know why you’re so hard on yourself.” The silence extended a long moment. “Can I hear how the fight went?” Kite shuddered. 

_ Slots Rolled a 3, so the death condition was met. Not that it stopped the loud beating of his heart. He had to smack the monster with it before he could count on its ability. He could still sense Killua and Gon in his En. They needed time. The ant rushed him in an amateur way, but  _ strong.  _ He blocked it and gained a hit with his baton to its face. It hissed.  _

_ “Nyeow, you’re faster than the other special human?” It bounced on the balls of its feet. “What are you?” Kite rolled his slot. 5. The giant Katana.  _

_ “BRRRRRRRR” Slots screamed in his ear. Again, the royal guard was fast and strong but inexperienced. The blade didn’t break their skin when it made contact.  _

_ “BRRRRRRRR” A 2. The scythe deployed, but Silent Waltz was too slow. Pitou (for whatever reason, it had introduced itself within the night) leapt above its reach. The forest around them fell to shambles. Four, his carbine made a direct hit but only scratched the enemies face.  _

_ “BRRRRRRRRR” and so it went, until the sun began to peak from the horizon. “Call it, kid.” Kite shook. This didn’t feel much different than when he was an alley cat, weak and beaten down by a thug just because they could and he was weak. It made him angry. Not that he was in any condition to complain, missing all four limbs and bleeding profusely. He gave Pitou a defiant look as dawn struck.  _

_ “Zero, slots. They’ve all been called except zero. Final countdown!” He yelled. The guard looked at him queerly as Crazy Slots grew in volume, surrounding Kite in an absurd amount of aura. It blew Pitou back for a minute, then disappeared all together. The body of their opponent slumped into the grass, lifeless. _

_ “Nyeow that’s a shame… he was fun.” They made quick work of removing his head out of instinct. “But I guess I am pretty strong.” _

“Sounds like you gave it hell at least.” Ging said after. Kite took in a shaky breath and nodded. 

“I was worried about you when Gon found me. Had to fight off an entire convention hall to get to you.” Kite's heart raced. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Ging stood and grabbed his small hand. He led him back to the sofa he was occupying. “Can’t say I liked that feeling, thinking you were toast.”

“Well. I didn’t enjoy it either.” His master laughed and guided him down for a soft kiss. Ging pulled back to whisper in his ear before pressing his lips to his again. 

“They’re lucky they’re dead,” He said. “what i'd have done to them-“ not that Kite could focus on that with his lips on his.

“Master- gods” Kite squeaked out between kisses. “You taste so  _ good”  _ Unabashedly, he licked Ging’s lips. “I want-“ he shut himself up. The way he suddenly craved flesh for the first time frightened him. 

“Want what?” Ging sighed, his hand venturing down across Kite’s pants. His hips jerked at the contact. 

“To devour you. This body- your smell-“ He moaned. Loudly. 

“I’m sorry.” Kite said. He was hard as a rock from hardly any contact. Ging ran his fingers along his throbbing cock slowly and pinned him with his stare.

“For what?”  _ Wanting to kill you. Wanting to  _ eat  _ you.  _ “You haven’t done anything.” 

“I don’t think you understand how strong this body is. And what it craves.” Ging looked nonplussed.

“Not really worried about it. You’re still Kite.” He ran his hands tenderly through his half white, half magenta hair before he grabbed a fistful and yanked him down into his lap. Close enough to kiss,  _ or kill  _ that damned part of Kite’s mind whispered. “I made sure you perfected that part of your Hatsu so I didn’t lose you, remember?” Ging leaned back against the sofa and dragged him onto his lap. He eyed Kite up and down for a moment. “So. How do you want it?” Kite bit his lip. 

“That’s another problem. Interspecies intercourse with chimera ants is typically only for reproduction, so I can’t say whether-“ A hand muffled him half sentence.

“Please spare me your scientific spiel.” Kite huffed. “What, you afraid you’d have to carry the next Gon? We’ve already been there, done that.” As usual Ging wasn’t wrong. Kite smacked his hand away. 

“And last time we did your cousin essentially kidnapped him.” Ging looked contemplative. 

“Yeah, well the Hunter’s association doesn’t have a vendetta against you like they do me. She couldn’t do anything. Plus you’ve got the King of Kakin in your back pocket. It’d rock too many boats to contest you.” He was about to agree when Ging gripped his ass, hard. His wide smile nearly blinded him.

“So who gives a damn? Maybe tomorrow you’ll die from a frog or something.” For the first time in a long time, Kite laughed. He grabbed Ging’s scruffy face in his hands. 

“I can’t stand you sometimes.” Ging grabbed his wrists. 

“Liar.” Kite could only smile back. He licked his lips. 

“What if I said I wanted to bite you.” Ging’s eyes twinkled. 

“Sounds fun. Your teeth look sharp.” He looked around. Where at so I can focus my Ko?” Kite studied him. 

“Your right clavicle.” 

“You really want to literally eat me, don't you?” Ging laughed again. “I’m sorry, this is so funny.” 

Kite frowned. He didn’t think so. Any time a person used nen around him his mouth started to water. He dreamed of it even sometimes, hunting down unsuspecting prey and tearing them apart. Letting their blood flow down his throat as he drank it-

The thought disquieted him, and reminded him of the cat-like ant that had murdered him and used him as a puppet.  _ Pitou _ **_,_ ** it called itself. His mouth involuntarily twisted and he leaned back again. It was rare for Ging to look confused, but he did now. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. How to explain? 

“Are you sure you really want to do this? That you’re still…” This was unbelievably embarrassing. He hadn’t managed to find a suitable replacement for his lucky hat yet, so he hid behind what pitiful amount of hair he had instead. Ging cocked his head to the side and smiled softly. 

“Yeah. I don’t really care what you look like. I missed you too, you know, and you know I don’t like repeating myself. Come here you silly bastard.”

So he did. Ging’s lips were sweet and fresh and  _ good,  _ like when they’d stop at a wild stream in the middle of a hunt, where they’d fallen in love. Ging would splash the water in his face, and he would use his height to wrestle him down into the water. They would tangle until they were staring breathlessly at each other while the water roared around them. Ging had thrown his hat to shore, kite had ripped his tunic, and next thing either had known their tongues were dancing. 

“If you say so.” Kite replied, but Ging was already frantically working at the buckles of his black pants. He stopped them suddenly. 

“May I ask.. how you work now?” Kite blushed. “Gon said you came back in a female body, but,” he pointedly looked down at the bulge in his trousers. 

“Chimera ants can be whatever they want with this much human DNA is what I’ve learned. Or at least higher ranking ones like me, anyway.” 

“Ah, so I’m fucking royalty,” he whispered against his neck, then drew his turtleneck off his body. Kite felt the instinctual need to cover his torso and crossed his arms across his flat chest. 

“Kite.”

“Ging.” He shot back. His master peeled his arms off his chest before running his hands down it, caressing his sides, eyes following them all the way.

“I don’t think you’ve ever understood how beautiful you are.” Kite gulped. This much direct attention from Ging made his head swim.  _ Maybe you should die more often.  _ Ging experimentally raked his nails against his skin. Kite barely felt it. 

“If you’re trying to hurt me you’ll need an atomic bomb. If Colt can be believed I’m Meruem’s ‘twin’.”

“Fortunately for humanity then, his equal is a pacifist that cries when animals die.” He chuckled before reaching into his pocket. When he drew it out again, a small bottle of lube rested in his palm. 

“Awfully forthright of you.” Ging’s expression was neutral. 

“I’d always intended on having sex with you if you were up for it,” he said as he spread it along his fingers. “Had to be prepared for anything.” Kite shuddered and stood to remove his pants and undergarments before straddling Ging again. His master looked down to his erection and raised an eyebrow. 

“Interesting.” Kite considered punching him when a slick hand started pumping his cock. He yelped at the sudden contact and looped his arms around Ging’s neck, kissing him deep again as he worked him. 

“You planning on taking off your clothes too or just fucking me through the hole in your boxers?” Ging looked incredulous and the hand stroking his cock stopped. 

“When did you get so insolent?” He said, the joke in his eyes. 

“Like you just said, life’s short. Now take off your pants at least.” For once Ging listened to him, and their bare, hot skin met. 

“Mmm-“ Ging purred. “You never answered me earlier.” Kite almost wanted to scream. 

“I’ve been to hell and back, seemingly for no reason if the likes of Pariston Hill controls the hybrids.” He grabbed Ging by the collar. “Just fuck me.”

“I think I like this new you.” With a single hand Kite ripped the rest of Ging’s clothes off as easily as tearing up a napkin. 

“Where’s that bite you promised?” Ging’s eyes had that steely determined look to them when he meant business. It drove Kite wild. He flashed him a smile that would show off his canines and dove in. 

Despite his nen defenses, the bite still drew blood. Both men groaned as Kite licked it up, and Ging took the opportunity to stick two slick fingers inside him and crook forward. 

“God,  _ yes. _ ” Kite mewled. “Ging- ah-“ The man had quite the talent with his fingers. The taste of his blood in his mouth had woken something primal, and it sobered him for a moment. “Never let me-“  _ Do that again _ he meant to say when another hand to the mouth stopped him. The other still worked it’s magic inside him. 

“Don’t ruin it.” Kite could only groan into his hand in reply and fist his own hand around his masters cock. 

“I think you’re ready for whatever.” Ging said unprompted as he removed his fingers. “Your body is very versatile. It’s fascinating.” He gently pushed Kite’s grip on his length away and spread more lube down through it.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

“I’m not going to beg today, if that’s what you’re looking for.” Kite replied. Ging lined himself up. 

“One good thing about this,” He slid his cock in slow, and took a moment for his eyes to roll at the sensation. Kite struggled to keep focus as he was stretched wide. “You’re small enough to ride me for once.” 

“Yeah.” Kite agreed, not quite knowing what he was agreeing to. And then his hips were moving, hands grasping desperately at the couch which fell apart at his touch. Beneath him Ging moaned. 

“You really are so much stronger huh? God this body is  _ tight.”  _ That was when Kite decided to surprise him with the tail. It coiled around his neck and gently squeezed. A strangled sound came from Ging’s throat. 

“Minx.” He grinned. “What’s this?” Kite rolled his hips before answering. 

“I usually dock it, but you didn’t warn me you were coming and it grows back.” He licked up his neck and pinned Ging’s hands above his head. That only made his smile widen. A hand either conjured or emitted from nen appeared and began to stroke him as he rode Ging. Kite smiled. 

“Tricky.” He commented. Ging smiled back.

“You know me.” His head fell back as Kite moved above him, and he could tell he was getting close. Distracted, his tail fell limp from Ging’s throat. 

“Mmph. C’mere.” Kite was dragged down again by his hair to meet his master’s lips in a sloppy kiss. His thrusts had been getting more erratic as they both chased their releases. The hand around his cock quickened as he bounced faster in Ging’s lap. Kite was sure they were both about to climax when Ging tried to bite him back and met the equivalent to a concrete wall. 

“Christ, Kite.” It was his turn to laugh. 

“I’ve about destroyed this entire room and you still thought you could break my skin?” To his credit Ging didn’t slow his rhythm. He tenderly swept a lock of his loose hair behind his ear while the other hand gripped his hip hard and changed the angle, making Kite cry out. It was good to learn this new body still had a prostate. 

“Just..” Ging panted. “Just wanted to see what would happen.”

“Yeah,” He pressed his forehead to his master’s. “More.” He whispered. “Please, more.” Kite felt the smirk under his lips. 

“You said you weren’t going to beg.” Kite’s tongue laved up Ging’s neck and lips again, savoring the sweetness of his flesh and the saltiness of his sweat. 

“I’m not.” Without warning Ging hauled them up and slammed Kite against the wall, hard enough for it to buckle under its foundations. Kite clawed into Ging’s back, soft enough to not leave any lasting marks. He chuckled. “That’s what I’m talking about.” Each thrust pushed him higher and higher against the bedroom wall. It gave with each stroke, threatening to expose them all. 

Finally the wall gave, leading to a view of Spinner’s office. To her credit she didn’t look up from the computer screen and continued to pop her gum. It wasn’t the first time she’d overseen a visit from Ging. 

Then he moved them to the floor, and the boards groaned under their bodies as Ging drilled him into the ground. At some point both of his ankles had been thrown over his master’s shoulders to maintain the angle. His body was on fire as that spot within him was hit again and again, the heat in his belly traveling in a sharp tingle up his spine. His balls tightened and next thing he knew he was screaming -yes, screaming- Ging’s name as he erupted. But he wasn’t the only one. 

Ging was muttering loudly in some language he didn’t recognize, eyes glazed over as he finished. He took his time to stay locked inside. The back of his trembling hand trailed over Kite’s cheek as he breathed heavily over him. He smiled crookedly. Kite could only look up at him from under his lashes, also winded. Ging pressed gentle kisses up his collarbone to his neck, before leaving a small peck on his nose. Kite whined. 

“You have that same disheveled look I know and love.” He pulled out of Kite almost reluctantly and grabbed his turtleneck to clean them both up. 

“Will you kill me if I say I was surprised to see your cum is normal?” Ging asked as he personally wiped his mess up. With his own shirt. “I expected some kind of green goo.” Kite was still too blitzed from his orgasm to really care. 

“Fuck you Ging.” He laughed. 

“I’m always a call away. That reminds me though.” He drug Kite’s boneless body up by his shoulders so they were both sitting. “I’m going to the Dark Continent. I’m going to subtly invite Gon, if you want in. Certainly could use your help. And this unbreakable body.” His fingers ghosted his torso again, making Kite shiver. The idea was tempting. It’d been years since he and Ging had taken on the world. He looked at the hole they’d made in the wall. 

“And my crew?” 

“Don’t they find 5 times as many species as you ever can because of your lanky ass?” Kite’s mouth thinned into a line. 

“They don’t know nen. I have to teach and protect them.” Ging looked at him for a long moment with his head cocked. 

“Suit yourself. You have my number if you change your mind. If I run into trouble I’m calling you, and you better come.” He stood and hastily redressed himself. Kite did the same. Ging sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Have to meet up with Gon now.” He said nervously. 

“He isn’t angry with you. It’ll be fine.” He nodded, but Kite knew he didn’t believe him. Ging grabbed him by the back of the neck and gave him one last searing kiss. 

“Oh, and make sure you let me know if we made a baby, yeah?” Kite blinked. It probably wasn’t likely, but what did he know?  _ The blood.  _ He’d ingested human DNA one way or another. 

“Yeah.” Ging left the room without fanfare, and Kite stood alone in the messy room with his body satisfied, mind racing, and heart full. 


End file.
